Touch me with those distant blue eyes
by Knights of Silence
Summary: Being in their family was hard, especially when even the loyal subjects of his parents' kingdom gave him no respect. He only had one person he truly felt as if he could trust, but the problem for Louis wasn't that his trust worthy friendship had developed into more intense feelings, it was those distant blue eyes that didn't seem to love him back. AU
1. Prologue - New beginnings

**_I lied. I can't not (double negative) make chaptered fics when I find great inspiration. That inspiration happens to be a really awesome reviewer. Yeah, you know who you are. Don't be modest, you're probably the reason I have over thirty stories._**

**_Also, my OPT for here use to be Ema and Yuusuke but then I was all like... "I like shounen Ai! I have to have at least one pair here!" So thinking up and down, because I don't really like incest (if that's anyone's thing sorry, but I'm the oldest if five and can't imagine laying a hand on my siblings), I came to this. Which makes sense that they would be my pair. I mean I love Louis and who else could suit him so well since none of them are related._**

**_But yeah, this is like really super AU. So bad that I'm putting it under fantasy, that is what it is after all. And I promise it won't have a lame ending like Dreams of a big sister. No, I got this!_**

**_Disclaimer- Maybe after I rule the world... but I have stuff to do that may take a while so don't hold your breath on me owning this... Ever._**

**_**_Anywho, feel free to leave a review. Give the love, or hate, I'm not picky. Well I should probably stop all this silky talk. One more thing... sorry it's short but it's the prologue._**_**

**_Until next chapter_**

**_SK_**

* * *

><p><em>Touch me with those distant blue eyes<em>

_Prologue_

_New beginnings_

Queen Miwa paced through the red carpeted room. Her long sky blue thumbnail wedged between her teeth as her brow furrowed. He short blonde hair bounced playfully against her cheekbones as her white heeled shoes hit the floor. She had tried to get out of it, but every time had turned out worse than the last. As she stomped through her private chamber she wondered why she could not bare a daughter for her kingdom. It had almost been tradition that the royal thrown was passed down to the first born daughter, yet she had given birth to ten heathy sons. Why did fate have to be so cruel to her?

Eventually, having grown weary of pacing her room, she rested her thin chin in the palms of her hands as she leaned on the stone windowsill. In a case such as this she would willingly adopt a daughter, but that would discourage her loyal citizens.

No, if she were to have her daughter she would have to find one the same age as her most recent son. She had yet to announce his safe arrival into the world to anyone except for her most trusted servants.

What she needed was a foreigner. Someone with a hazy background that she could manipulate to her every whim. But first, she needed out of the castle to look for such a person.

Letting herself slip into peasant rags, she kept hidden under her bed, she made a mental list of things this man needed. A newly born with no wife. A sketchy past that could easily be covered with a spew of beautiful lies. Oh yes, he would be hard to find. One in a million.

One in a million, as it turned out, wasn't to hard to find. In fact, after slipping out the back garden and almost being caught by her nie second youngest son, she felt her leg hit soft flesh.

Although most people stayed a safe distance from the forest behind he castle walls, a young little boy, no older than five, bounced off her long limb with a sickly thud. The only thing that relieved her worries for the pale child was that after a few moments he sat up on his own. He looked at her with mesmerizing purple eyes, much like the eyes of her triplets.

His light ash brown hair tumbled to the side as he tilted his head up at her. Miwa smiled at him. He was cute for a boy. His eye lashes long, his skin pale. Everything she would have looked for in a daughter. And if he was a girl, she wouldn't have hesitated to scoop him up in her arms and take him to her castle.

"I'm very sorry, little boy." Miwa apologized, holding out a hand for him. Has his small hand shakenly took her he gave her a shy smile. "Do you need help going home?"

He shook his head at her. He head turned to the direction he had come in only to find an older male standing by some brush. He also had fairly pale skin, though not as light as the boy's, but his hair was a dark black and his eyes a deep brown. He looked nothing like the boy.

"Louis." He called looking between the two.

"Papa." The boy spoke lightly.

Only then did Miwa notice the pink bundle in the man's arm. He shielded the babe almost completely from sight. Her lips formed a tight smile upon seeing that.

"Hello." She said. "Most people from this kingdom know better than to wander around the forest. May I ask where you are from?"

He hesitated. "We're not from around here tpu could say."

"Oh, and your name?"

"I am Rintarou and this is my son Louis."

"And her name?"

His eyes darted down to the baby in his arm. His face formed a frown. "Ema."

"What a beautiful name." Miwa cooed. "His about we go back to my home and talk about a few things."

"Like?" He gripped his small child looking as if he were prepared to run.

The blonde sighed. Then she spoke with honesty."I would like you to marry into my family so I can have a female heir."

He looked at her like she was crazy, but seeing Louis look at her with wide eyes, filled with hope, he also sighed. "You had better start from the beginning. Louis, come on, looks like we have a new friend."


	2. Chapter 1 - Fatefully

_Touch me with those distant blue eyes_

_Chapter one_

_Fatefully_

Louis tried to smile warmly as he passed his new mother. Often times he found himself jealous of his younger sister, whom most believed to have been born into the family rather than taken in like him. Even the only three brothers whom did now about Ema, and maybe her supposid twin knew the truth but Louis couldn't be sure, keep to themselves about it. But they did more than that, because it was her, they welcomed her with open arms. Yes, Louis couldn't help but be upset, though he would never let it show to them, that he was an outcast in their perfect royal family. After sixteen long year, he had grown tired of the life that had been forced upon him.

His hope filled eye that he had looking up at the queen as a child turned dull with years of disregard she had given him. As a five year old, he could possibly understand that when she took the three of them in, she was really only interested in Ema. He should have know. Nothing good had come from him receiving his little sister. His real mother died at childbirth out in the woods, without a proper burial place. He could only now imagine how the animals much have feasted upon her until only the bones remain sinking into the wet ground where some tree's root, that he would never find again, covered them completely.

Louis wanted the freedom he had tasted as a child. He wanted to go back out and return to his nomadic ways. But every time he would come close to the escape he had once seen his stepmother use to get back into the castle's grounds, someone would stop him or find him and force him back into the most hated place. Even after his twenty-first birthday he was still forced to stay.

That was the very reason he fidgeted in his seat, rubbing the elbow of his silk adorned left arm. He could tell that his meeting with Miwa over his latest tries of leaving would cause tension in the air and sparks to rise between them again. Oh, yes, it wasn't the first time he had gone through this song and dance with her, and certainly it would not be the last. He just didn't understand why if she got what she wanted, a husband and daughter, why couldn't he leave...

"Louis." He fliched as Miwa called his name. Her heels clicked as she came to the door of his locked room. The guard that had dragged him back placed him in his room locking the door from the outside. Not only did his family not like him, but nobody, not even the guards respected him.

He could practically hear her eyes roll as the keys jingled to the lock forced it free and let the door swing open widely. He sat on his bed, back perfectly straight, like she had taught him. His purple eyes cover with heavy but lightly colored lashes. He unclenched his teeth, he still rubbing his arm nervously, as his voice came out barely higher than a hushed whisper. "Yes, your Highness?"

Her eyes squinted at him in disapproval. "How many times have I told you? Leaving the palace grounds are forbidden."

He flinched again. The one thing that he wanted to hear her say she didn't. It was the line she used whenever one of her other children referred to her with her position instead of mother. Yet those soothing words that could erase years of lonely sadness, that could make him feel as if he belonged, never came.

When he didn't bring his face up to meet her eyes, she sighed and shook her head. "I really didn't want to do this, but it seems that I must. Louis, I'm assigning you a guard. Unlike the others, you have never been the target of attacks so I though you wouldn't have need of one. But this must stop! You can not leave! If I have to assign a guard to be your babysitter I will. Why can't you just understand?"

Each word made his sink back more. It was as if she was slapping him with her words. His face paled, though. He never realized how much freedom, as little as it was, he had until she said that. His guard would only make him stay in this dreadful place.

"I-i..." He tried to say something, anything to change her mind. But lifting his eyes to meet her hardened scowl, he could tell there was nothing he could do.

"Now _IF_ you are finished wasting my time. I have more important matters to attend to. Honestly, after sixteen years I thought you were better than this." She flicked her bouncy blonde hair away from her eyelashes as her heels clicked together. She turned and left him in his room, slamming the door behind her. Louise heard her mutter to the guard as she strutted away. "Lock the door."

* * *

><p>Louis looked up at the dark sky from his window. Then he looked at the ground. His room wasn't too high up that the jump down would kill him, but it was far enough that he would hurt himself. His bit into his chapped lower lip. His door had been locked since Miwa left, and even the brief period of time that it was unlocked was just a shy black haired maid giving him his dinner before scurrying away.<p>

The queen had been furious about his trying to leave and hadn't permitted him to eat dinner with them so she wouldn't have to see is face, not that he enjoyed eating with them. But the fact remained that he was stuck in his room and conjoined bathroom, with only one route of escape.

This would be the only time he would leave totally and utterly unnoticed. There would be consequences, he knew that. He knew that he didn't understand much outside of the palace. He knew it would be difficult. But as indecisive as he was about the pros and cons of leave, he would rather have a place he felt he belonged.

He pushed his pale palm against the glass of the window, forcing the only thing that was between him and his freedom out of the way. He pulled himself up on the large cushioned sill that he often read one of his numerous books on. With his legs hanging over the side and his clamy palms still clenching the red velvet cushion, he turned his head to the door.

No footsteps echoed through the halls, no trace of alertness. Perhaps the only two brothers that would miss him would be Fuuto, the now second youngest, and his 'big brother' Hikaru. It wasn't that they excepted him more than the others, it was more like they tried to consider him as family. While the other brothers didn't care as much about him, they tried to care, at least a little.

Being younger, Fuuto would miss him more. But their mother would hold him in her arms and whisper sweet words of reassurance to him, something that Louis had never had done to him. He knew that she was more worried about her reputation than him. For the queen's husband, of sixteen years, to have brought his illegitimate son to the castle to ruin the royal blood. He could only imagine he rumors that would spread about his sister if the citizens knew of her too.

Without looking down, moreover he closed his purple eyes to the world, he pushed himself from the window and prepared himself for the pain of hitting the soggy wet ground. In his short time in the air, he sighed happily. At least it wasn't raining like it normal had. The kingdom was a rather wet one. What little sunshine they did get barely passed over the tall branched of the trees that mostly surrounded them.

Finding that he felt no pain and had yet to land on the ground he cracked an eye open to see a face. Not just any face, a face with deep, distant blue eyes. Silver bangs brushing the eyelashes on his face. And a set scowl etched into his features. A face he had seen many times before.

"Juli?"

His light voice sighed in exasperation. "So this is why I have been reassigned?"

Louis' eyes filled with horror. That women truly did want him to leave if she had planned this. Knowing that he had a soft spot for his only real family, she could predict that his escapes would only worsen now. How could that horrible women have his sister's best friend, her personal servant, reassign him to babysit the older ashy haired male?

Was she trying to get him to leave or make him stay? In Louis' mind certainty not the latter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Much better, bigger chapter. I know I have one person who made it past the prologue, hopefully more. My inspiration for this chapter was not only everyone who read the beginning but also starishandow and Hydra ( Hydra no Mago ). <strong>_

_**I would like to thank starishandow for reviewing. I ow I didn't give a lot of time for comments, but still thank you.**_

_**Tablet on fire with spelling tonight.**_

_**Disclaimer- I've given up on ruling the world. To much effort, so needless to say I don't own this.**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Fine line

**_Okay, I don't write romance very often. Now we can ALL see why. But ya know, here I am still trying. And for what exactly? I shouldn't have broken the no chapters rule. Don't worry I'll go back to my stupid one-shot fics, every other month or so, here after I do my short little horror._**

**_And people wonder why I don't try new things..._**

**_Disclaimer- If I owned this, pretty much one one would have played or watched it._**

_Touch me with those distant blue eyes_

_Chapter Two_

_Fine line_

His ash hair yanked back when his purple eye refused to meet her blue ones. After sixteen long years, she had finally snapped. Her rage practically billowed off of her. She leaned over him, her hand inches past his face, as she had just hit him. Her blonde curls bouncing.

"How many times? When will you learn?" Her voice hit him harder than her her pale palm. The hand that wasn't firmly gripping his hair came back down to grip his chin, yankng it up as he tried to lower it.

"I'm s-sorry." He whispered, his voice scratchy and harsh.

"Just tell me why. You knew you weren't supposed to. You knew you wouldn't get away with it, so please tell me why. Do you hate me that much that you felt you had too?"

"Of course not!" His raspy voice rose.

"Then why?"

"I miss being free."

She sighed. Her hand dropped his hair, pulling out a few strands in the return. Without her holding him up, he fell to his knees in front of her. "Why do you want the one thing you can't have? If you wanted money, I would gladly five it to you. Clothes, trinkets, even women. But I can't..."

"Can't soil your pride."

"Soil my pride? You think that's all?" She laughed.

"I'm not aloud outside. You don't want people to know I exist! I must not be wanted because I'm not yours." He looked down at the floor with dull eyes. "I'm not royalty."

"You don't understand." She sighed. "Tomorrow I'll have to make sure that you can't try that again. Until then, I think Juli should stay in here with you."

"Are you forbidding me from leaving the room again?"

"I'll come back around dinner. Should I hear you haven't behaved, I might have to take some rather drastic measures."

* * *

><p>Juli's blue eyes closed to the world as he tried to listen to the Queen's harsh words. Even he, so had severed the young princess, knew of how cruel she could be to him. Everyone did. In fact, it was often a topic that the maids brought up when they knew the family's prying ears and eyes were far to busy. But Juli, himself, had not experienced such hateful words, as the ones that echoed around the castle.<p>

Even his young master, Ema, knew of it. She talked of how she wished he could leave. At first Juli thought it was out of spite, for every servant knew that his beauty was the only one that could rival hers, but he soon learned otherwise. She talked of how he was kept against his will, though Juli believed the accusations to be false. But the muffled yellsnand gaurd's pained face told him that, all those years of not believing princess Ema, she had not lied.

He couldn't help but wonder to himself why, if not out of pride, he could not leave. Surely it was wrong of her Highness to keep him here. Especially if the rumors were true. If he was only there as a peace treaty between the queen and king. Rumors had it, soon after marriage, the king confessed that he wanted to leave. The only reason he stayed was because prince Louis was still there. Without him, their marriage would fall apart leaving the country upset.

But it seemed like there was another reason she wanted Louis to stay. Maybe something deeper. But as Juli pondered it, the door flew open with a slam. Her stern blue eyes looked at him.

"He is not to leave your sight. Understood?"

"Yes, your Highness."


End file.
